


Little Sister - An Erotic Homestuck Short

by RenegadeVex (tattoodKitsune)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Nepeta is Equiuses sister AU, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoodKitsune/pseuds/RenegadeVex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends little sister is a little minx. After meeting with your old and long time friend, the two of you catch up, but the girl you teased over the internet before is now with him. After some sly touching, interesting things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister - An Erotic Homestuck Short

Karkat and Equius haven't seen each other in a while. They've been friends since 6th grade, but Karkat moved from the country side to the city. It had been a while since they've seen each other, they did keep in touch since they played video games every night, but they rarely saw if they didn't took the time to meet up. So during the summer holidays, Karkat invited him into the city, since it has been a while, thinking they could just catch up, the two of them. His favorite restaurant was the Japanese place that was 10 minutes away from where he lived. It had a nice atmosphere, it was well decorated, the food was amazing and all-in-all it was one of his all time favorite places to eat. When he wasn't there one per week, he made it his mission to go there at least once per two weeks. He'd already made friends with all the waiters and cooking staff, so why not just chill there? Equius wasn't to picky. He wasn't from around there so whatever Karkat said was what he followed. they met up around 2-3 pm when the heat was at its worst, because the restaurant was built a bit into the ground, so it was nice and cool all summer long.

Karkat showed up first. "A bit antsy, since i haven't been here in a while.." he thought to himself, before shuffling down the stairs. He sat down, greeted the waiter and ordered the usual green tea, before explaining that he was still waiting for someone. As he poured himself a cup of some home grown tea, he thought what his friend was up to while they haven't talked. From the outside, he heard the hydraulics of a city bus decompress as it stopped outside the restaurant.

 

"This must be his bus.." he thought to himself, as he took another sip from the ceramic cup. Down the stairs, two pairs of feet rushed. He heard Equiuses voice as it talked to someone "..Can you just shut up, were going to be late." he said. Through the door, there stepped two figures. One was the tall, slim person you called your long time friend, but the other was one you had only seen on pictures. Her petite stature carried a strong semblance to Equius, but you had never seen her in person up until now. It was his younger sister Nepeta. Well you guess that implies shes a lot younger, which she isnt. She was entering 11th grade, which by all accounts isn't that much younger but its something. Equius stepped in with Nepeta following suit and he greeted you with the normal hand shake you two have always used. But his sister was a bit more of an smallish figure. she was tall but very slim. you greet the both of them and sit down at the table so you can finally get to eating.

The table was meant for four people but it will have to do. You sit down in the right corner of the table, as you normally sit with the wall on your right side. Equius sits down opposite of you but you notice that Nepeta sits down next to you. You think to yourself that this is a bit odd, since you'd sit next to the person that you came with. She catches a glimps of you and that you caught on that something is weird. All she does is turn away in moch embarrassment, saying that you're staring and that its not polite. You promptly apologize and start chit chatting with your old friend. He says that his sister insisted that she come with him so she could meet you and that he tried persuading her otherwise, but she didn't budge. You take it as a bit of an interesting development but decide not to think about it. the waiter comes and you all order. You order your favorite, the curry rice with chicken, Equius orders the Yakisoba pasta and Nepeta orders a sushi plater for one.

After you order, you all continue chatting along. You find out about the disappointing football match and about everything that went wrong in it. And you all ramble about video games and such, but your mind cant stay focused on the talk at all. And it isn't because you didn't take your pills either. There was a hand that went undetected by you long time friend and it was creeping on the inside of your thigh, slowly rub its way up your leg. You had an idea of what she had been thinking and you shot a look her way that you tried to disguise so it wouldn't be so obvious, but you couldn't do anything but keep talking and hoping your mind could shift to something else, but it didn't happen.

You should probably clarify. Yes you and Equius were friends for a long time, but you have spent some time talking to Nepeta and you challenged her. The first time you two saw, you placed a bet on who could tease the other one more, without big brother noticing. She was feisty and it all started as a joke. You had jokingly asked if she would send you some of the fan fiction she read. Lo and behold, she did and you realized that she was a very kinky girl. She had told you all of the ways she wants to feel you and you jestfully played it off but she took it very seriously. You excuse yourself and go to the bathroom to recompile your thoughts and to try and chill out the stiffy you had been hiding in your pants. You decide to talk to this girl to see what she had been thinking. You get out your phone and shoot her a message to come to the bathroom. It was a rather slow day and you got there early, so there weren't any other people in the restaurant.

In a minute, you see her enter the bathroom you're in and you ask her what is she thinking, your mind raging with confusion. "Well you said i have to decide, didn't you?" she says, taking steps towards you, humming questioningly. She steps right up to you almost into your embrace, almost like she was daring you to touch her. "You were joking around huh? Joking with my feelings?" she says, still standing right up against you. Your mind goes blank and almost like on impulse, your arms snake around that figure of hers. Your hands roam all over her body and grab her ass, lifting her up by it and placing her on the sinks. Your lips lock in a heated battle and your mind goes numb. You pull her close to you and rock your hips so she can feel what she had done to you. You hear her moan as your hips rock against each other and you can feel an intense heat coming from under that dress of hers. Your faces pull apart as you gasp for air, you glare into her eyes. "Understand?" is all you say, wishing you could do her right here and now. You're lustful eyes peer into hers, as she pulls you in for another horny, french kiss. You chuckle to yourself, as your hands pull up the edge of her dress. You feel her panties and pull them down, breaking the kiss and pack them up into your backpack. Your lips move to her neck and you hear her breath hitch in her throat, but net even as hard as when your hand moved across her wet slit. It completely set of her breathing into an uneasy wobble.

As you get back to the table, your hands ride up her thigh and touch whatever sense of decency she had left.

You had edged each other while making awkward conversation, up until the food arrived. During lunch, the two of you had put a rest to the perverted games, but as you finished up she asked her brother if she could stay in town. He said that if she did, he wouldn't be back until tomorrow since he had to work overnight. You said its no problem, that she could stay with you and he could come by tomorrow. You both agreed and as you all left the Japanese restaurant, you got a warning that you should avoid any funny business. You wave it off as paranoia, even though you knew that you wouldn't be getting much sleep.

Equius left the town with the bus. You all sat there and talked for a bit, before the city bus came and took him home, the both of you booked it to your place. You held hands for a bit and chit chatted, while you walked. The apartment complex where Karkat lived was an old, communist era building, that was recently renovated. He lived top floor, right under the roof, five stories up. In the elevator she led him in, but as the doors closed, he turned her around so that she was pinned against the elevator wall. Your stature had her feeling like she belong to you. You stepped up close to her, literally pinning her against the wall. With your free arm, you hit the stop switch. She says "What are you up to, Karkat?" in mock surprise. With a sly look she invites you too feel her up. Your arms slide under her dress behind her and your grab her ass with a grip so strong, she purrs to herself. You lower your head to her neck and bite lightly, only hard enough to leave a bruise. You feel a moan leave her, like you left her breathless. "Shouldn't we just go inside of your apartment?" she says, slightly worried that the neighbors might be annoyed the elevator is stuck. "Don't worry, well get there." he says, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. His head moved downwards, pulling her tits from the bra she was wearing. Exposed to the point where he could take you anywhere he wanted, pinned up against the wall, with his muscly body pressing into her petite one, she felt a sense of submission. A kind of feeling of trust but also exposure, the kind of duality that was exciting but reassuring. He came close to your ear and whispered "See this? Your brother doesn't know what kind of things.." he broke his sentence midway, his weaker, left hand feeling you in your most sensitive spot. You were wet, week, given up and exposed. Its like he knew exactly what you wanted. "..you're into, but I do." he said, with his middle finger going knuckle deep into her. His nice demeanor suddenly changed and morphed into a domineering one, that stared into you with the intensity of a thousand suns. His finger moved with a ever quickening pace that didn't show any signs of slowing. His pace quickened and your virgin cunt wasn't used to such a rapid pace. Sure she got herself off from time to time but never like this. The expression on her face was one that had please painted all over it, but if for more or less, no one was sure. He flipped the switch for the elevator to start again the had with which he fucked her, grabbed tight around her neck. "Now its time for us to play." he says, before the doors open. The only thing she says before entering the door to which he had lead her to was "Yes, Sir."

He wasted no time as he turned her against the wall, with her back turned towards him. The zipper came down with one strong pull and so did the dress. He had relived her of her underwear, even before. At this point he grabbed her under her legs and lighted her legs over his shoulders and dragged her up, so that her wet slit was right up against his face. He dug his protruding tongue deep into her and she let out a cry of pleasure that, he swore the neighbors could hear. Her hand grabbed his semi long black hair into a bunch and pulled his head even closer than he had already been. Her breathing had shifted from the thin, light, scared, shallow breathing into a heavy, gasping for air as Karkat left her more and more breathless with each passing second. Nepeta's entire body felt like it was on fire. The way this took her like he owned her, felt like it was setting every single nerve in her body alight with a blaze of pleasure. A strong heat was boiling in her lower parts and she felt like she was going to explode. With his hand now rubbing her clit, she had let out a breathless moan, that would have shook the walls, had she not been so out of breath. A massive wave of pleasure swept across her entire body, almost powerful enough to knock her out but this was only just the beginning. He took her down and placed her back onto her, now shaky legs, but thought that as long as she could stand on her own, he wasn't done. He lead her over to the bed and got on top of her, so that her naked body and mind couldn't escape. "Tell me, Nepeta. How much have you fantasized about this?" he says,unbuttoning his pants, with a very sly grin on his face. "A lot." she squeezes out of herself, still trying to regain her breath. He takes off his shirt, only to reveal he has a tattoo on his right breast. He only lowered his pants low enough that he could take out his dick. "So how much have you wanted this?" he says as he enters her with an eager determination. Her eyes almost roll into her head as he penetrates her sensitive pussy. "Very.." she says, trying to finish her sentence but finding it very difficult to say anything but "Fuck.". He gave her almost no time to recover before wanting to finish what he had started. It felt so good as her pussy clamped down on his erect dick. With every thrust she begged and pleaded for more, for it to be harder, for him to destroy her and own her. As expected he waited no time in making her cum again, all over his dick. Her cries were less of an breathless curse, that a lust filled plead for more at this point, so he didn't stop all throughout her orgasm and continued with a pace that almost made her pass out. The pleasure had become less of a wave but more like a stream where she could only curse, plead, agree and beg for more. His orgasm came and hit her hard, she had never felt anything like it in her life before. It sent her over the edge one last time, with her eyes literally turning in her head. Her entire body spasemed and hung onto him for support. Her legs completely gave out and he stayed inside. "Who's princess are you?" he said, still hanging over you on the bed. "Yours." you added, before giving him an easy peck. This was only the beginning you thought, as you two quickly fell into a deep slumber, to exhausted to continue. There will be time later, you think as you ride away to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. After a whole lot of creeping, were finally posting to AO3. Nice.


End file.
